


Детка, это не может быть концом для тебя и меня. (Baby This Cant Be The End of You and Me)

by Ahe



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Marriage breakdown, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Non Bipolar Ian, couples counselling, somewhat canon compliant, will they...wont they (get back together)?
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahe/pseuds/Ahe
Summary: Написан по мотивам заявки:Йен и Микки пара. У них всего лишь ночь на принятие решения, ведь Йен собирается пойти в армию, а Микки не хочет отпускать. Утром следующего дня, Микки просыпается, обнаруживая прощальную записку Йена, в которой тот сообщает, что будет на службе 4 года. По пришествию стольких лет, Микки собирается обручиться. Не могли бы вы написать историю, в которой Йену нужно будет побороться за Микки, и Микки не сразу прощает Йена.Я немного (хорошо, может быть и много) меняю ее.





	1. Глава 1: Раскол

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Baby This Can’t Be The End of You and Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473918) by [Bex90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bex90/pseuds/Bex90). 



> Посвящение:  
> Всем любителям семейных историй, драм и трагедий, а если серьезно, тем кто горячо любит Микки и желает ему большого светлого счастья.
> 
> Примечания переводчика:  
> Разрешение на перевод получено! И я вновь не удержалась и решила взяться за историю (у меня же не висит сто пятьсот неоконченных работ *саркастичный голос*), в общем впереди еще пара новых историй. Сам же фанфик пока в процессе написания, так что мы вместе узнаем, чем все в итоге закончится.

Мик­ки по­чувс­тво­вал, как неп­ри­ят­но све­ло жи­вот. Он си­дел ря­дом с Й­еном на до­рогу­щем ко­жаном ди­ване, нап­ро­тив жен­щи­ны с та­ким чо­пор­ным ли­цом, буд­то та стра­да­ет за­пора­ми. Та са­мая жен­щи­на по име­ни Оли­вия, дер­жа­ла в ру­ках блок­нот и слиш­ком прис­таль­но свер­ли­ла взгля­дом Мик­ки, смот­ря на не­го сквозь оч­ки-по­луме­сяцы.  
  
— С то­бой все хо­рошо, Мик­ки? — по­ин­те­ресо­валась та, от­кла­дывая блок­нот в сто­рону. — Ты весь по­зеле­нел.  
  
— Я ду­маю, что нем­но­го при­болел, — толь­ко и ус­пел про­из­нести Мик­ки, за­жав рот ру­кой.  
  
— В та­ком слу­чае ты зна­ешь, где убор­ная.  
  
Й­ен хмык­нул, за­каты­вая гла­за при ви­де, как его муж скач­ка­ми бе­жит в убор­ную. Иног­да Й­ену ка­залось, что в нем умер дра­мати­чес­кий ак­тер.  
  
— О чем за­думал­ся, Й­ен? — спро­сила Оли­вия, с лю­бопытс­твом пос­матри­вая на Й­ена.  
  
— Он прос­то пы­та­ет­ся при­думать по­вод сбе­жать от­сю­да, — Й­ен по­жима­ет пле­чами, да­вая по­нять, что в этом нет ни­чего осо­бен­но­го.  
  
— Ты ду­ма­ешь, что Мик­ки прит­во­ря­ет­ся? — Оли­вия вста­ла и по­дош­ла к две­ри убор­ной, слег­ка при­от­кры­вая ее. Да­же с та­кого рас­сто­яния, Й­ен от­четли­во ус­лы­шал, что Мик­ки рвет. — С че­го бы Мик­ки прит­во­рят­ся боль­ным, раз­ве лю­ди не ве­дут се­бя ина­че в по­доб­ных слу­ча­ях?  
  
— Пов­то­ряю, он не хо­чет на­ходить­ся здесь, — Й­ен за­каты­ва­ет гла­за, не по­нимая как она не по­нима­ет та­ких оче­вид­ных ве­щей. — Он воз­не­нави­дел эту за­тею в тот же день, сто­ило мне толь­ко оз­ву­чить. Он бу­дет спи­сывать все на стресс, вы­гова­ривать мне все, что ду­ма­ет об этом до­ма, зна­ете ни­чего но­вого.  
  
— Но это ваш чет­вертый се­анс, ты не мо­жет да­же на се­кун­ду по­верить в то, что он дей­стви­тель­но бо­лен? — спро­сила Оли­вия. Ее обес­по­ко­ен­ный тон, выз­вал в Й­ене еще боль­шее не­до­уме­ние; он удив­ленно при­под­нял бро­ви.  
  
— Ты что-то зна­ешь и скры­ва­ешь от ме­ня? — от­ве­тил воп­ро­сом на воп­рос Й­ен. Преж­де чем она от­ве­тила, Мик­ки вы­шел, вы­тирая ли­цо бу­маж­ным по­лотен­цем. Выг­ля­дел он дей­стви­тель­но не­важ­но и слиш­ком блед­но, так что не­боль­шое бес­по­кой­ство воп­ре­ки все­му за­роди­лось внут­ри Й­ена.  
  
— Ты в по­ряд­ке? — еще раз по­ин­те­ресо­валась Оли­вия, на­лив ста­кан во­ды и про­тянув его Мик­ки. Он кив­нул, жад­но де­лая гло­ток, преж­де чем об­ратно сесть на ди­ван ря­дом с Й­еном, ко­торый да­же не взгля­нул в его сто­рону.  
  
— Я ду­маю, нам сто­ит ос­та­новить наш се­анс на этом, — ска­зала док­тор, сде­лав в блок­но­те па­ру за­меток, преж­де чем зак­рыть и пос­мотреть на муж­чин, что си­дели пря­мо пе­ред ней. — Но я дам вам до­маш­нее за­дание.  
  
Й­ен ус­мехнул­ся, скрес­тив ру­ки на гру­ди.  
  
— Мы дав­но уже не в шко­ле, док.  
  
Мик­ки же ни­чего не ска­зал, прос­то об­хва­тил в за­щит­ном жес­те жи­вот, чувс­твуя се­бя все еще не в сво­ей та­рел­ке.  
  
— Я хо­чу, что­бы ты сво­дил Мик­ки на сви­дание, — без вся­ких уви­лива­ний ска­зала Оли­вия, прис­таль­но смот­ря на Й­ена. — Я хо­чу, что­бы ты вспом­нил, по­чему влю­бил­ся в не­го.  
  
Й­ен встал, вновь през­ри­тель­но за­каты­вая гла­за.  
  
— Мы раз­ве не все де­ла­ем пра­виль­но? Пош­ли уже Мик­ки.  
  
— На са­мом де­ле я хо­тела бы по­гово­рить с Мик­ки на­еди­не, — вне­зап­но про­из­несла Оли­вия, окон­ча­тель­но пе­рек­лю­чая свое вни­мание на не­го.  
  
— Я по­дож­ду в ма­шине, — Й­ен вы­тянул ру­ку, рас­крыв ла­донь, и Мик­ки быс­тро вы­тащил клю­чи из зад­не­го кар­ма­на и от­дал их му­жу. Й­ен раз­вернул­ся на каб­лу­ках и вы­шел из ка­бине­та.  
  
— Это то, что я ду­маю? — де­ликат­но про­из­несла Оли­вия, как толь­ко они ос­та­лись на­еди­не.  
  
— Мне так ка­жет­ся, но я не де­лал тест, но чувс­твую, что да, — ти­хо от­ве­тил Мик­ки.  
  
— Ты со­бира­ешь­ся рас­ска­зать Й­ену? — Оли­вия нах­му­рилась. — Он име­ет пра­во знать, да­же ес­ли его член про­писал­ся в ком-то дру­гом.  
  
— По­ка не уве­рен, — чес­тно приз­нался Мик­ки.  
  
— Ты со­бира­ешь­ся прий­ти на сле­ду­ющий се­анс? — спро­сила Оли­вия, об­хо­дя стол и рас­смат­ри­вая гра­фик на компь­юте­ре. — У ме­ня есть ок­но зав­тра, в три ча­са дня.  
  
— Да, пой­дет, — сог­ла­сил­ся Мик­ки. — Я мо­гу при­нес­ти с со­бой тест?  
  
— Ко­неч­но, — Оли­вия вве­ла имя Мик­ки в свой элек­трон­ный гра­фик. Она еще раз взгял­ну­ла на не­го, за­метив в угол­ках до­рого ей че­лове­ка сле­зы. — Эй, ты силь­ный и смо­жешь спра­вить­ся со всем этим. Сей­час те­бе ка­жет­ся, что все очень пло­хо и нет ни­како­го прос­ве­та, но ты не пер­вый кто так заб­лужда­ет­ся. Все еще об­ра­зу­ет­ся.  
  
— Я хо­чу, что­бы ты сде­лал ка­кое-ни­будь до­маш­нее за­дание, — приз­на­лась Оли­вия. — Я пом­ню, как Й­ен рас­ска­зывал мне об од­ном яр­ком ти­пич­но Са­ут­сай­дов­ском пар­нишке, с ко­торым поз­на­комил­ся, бу­дучи под­рос­тком. Поп­ро­буй сно­ва най­ти его в се­бе, а?  
  
— Я по­думаю над этим, — Мик­ки сла­бо улыб­нулся, преж­де чем уй­ти.  
  
— Вы двое там мас­турби­рова­ли что ли? — с из­девкой про­из­нес Й­ена, как толь­ко Мик­ки сел на пас­са­жир­ское крес­ло ря­дом. Ес­ли го­ворить на­чис­то­ту, то Мик­ки удив­лен, что Й­ен все же дож­дался его.  
  
— От­ва­ли, — по­пытал­ся гру­бо от­ве­тить Мик­ки, но проз­ву­чало как-то жал­ко. В пос­леднее вре­мя он не чувс­тво­вал ни­чего, кро­ме ус­та­лос­ти. Й­ен же по­качал го­ловой, вы­ез­жая на про­ез­жую часть. Не один раз за день Мик­ки ус­пел смах­нуть на­вер­нувши­еся сле­зы ру­кой, при­жав­шись лбом к прох­ладно­му стек­лу ав­то­моби­ля.  
  
 _Как они приш­ли к это­му? Ког­да все ус­пе­ло так быс­тро раз­ва­лить­ся?_


	2. Глава 2: Зрелый возраст

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава дополнение, объясняющая как они оказались в предыдущей главе на приеме у семейного психолога.
> 
> Мне следовало рассказать об этом в первой главе, но вместо этого я решила вынести эту часть отдельно. В этой истории будут периодически скачки во времени. Но я буду оставлять в начале главы небольшие пояснения.
> 
> Например в этой главе будут отписаны события последних лет, вплоть до того момента, когда их брак стал трещать по швам.
> 
> Я должна также упомянуть, что эта история – лишь небольшой отрывок от канона, и вы заметите это по главе. История двух стадий Микки – это еще каконон, когда они вместе, но намечаются уже изменения.

Они были еще подростками, когда Йен Галлагер ворвался в комнату Микки Милковича, вооружившись монтировкой, требуя вернуть обратно пистолет, что Микки стащил у хлюпика-босса Йена. Они боролись на кровати, прежде чем Микки впервые иначе взглянул на совсем еще юного рыжего парня, который уселся на него; им было достаточно пары секунд, прежде чем они начали срывать друг с друга одежду.  
  
Они продолжали притворяться, но чувства Йена явно окрепли и он привязался к сварливому и мрачному подростку. Микки же наоборот всячески пытался отрицать свои чувства к Рыжему лобку. Но это было бесполезно, Йену удалось проникнуть под кожу Микки и навсегда осесть в его мыслях, как бы тот сильно не отрицал. Их радужный мирок рухнул в день восемнадцатилетия Йена, когда гомофобный папаша-мудак Микки, застукал их. Взбешенный, Терри практически заставил русскую шлюху изнасиловать сына на глазах подавленного Йена. Это событие едва не убило их обоих, но Микки, которому надоело жить в постоянно страхе расправы отца, бросил ту шлюху и вместе с Йеном им удалось увернуться от Терри, до того как ублюдок оказался там, где никогда уже не сможет их достать. После оба парня снова столкнулись с той женщиной на суде.  
  


~~~~~

  
  
Было время, когда Йен и Микки были счастливы. Прекрасные деньки. Они надеялись, хуже никогда не будет (или отчаянно хотели в это поверить), ведь в этот раз Терри дали пожизненный срок. Тогда кажется было самое лучшее время. Расцвет.  
  
Микки удалось окончить среднюю школу, просто закрывая все долги, получая средние оценки, проводя много свободного времени с Йеном, ну настолько, чтобы оставалась еще возможность чуть-чуть заработать на жизнь. Они перебрались в дом Милковича, даже несколько месяцев жили в доме Галлагеров, пока тот готовился к выпускным экзаменам.  
  
Йен мечтал о карьере военного и выкладывался по полной на курсах довоенной подготовки. Пределом его мечтаний был Вест-Пойнт, но ближе к концу года, только слепой бы не заметил, что это нереально. Его оценки, выдавали посредственность, и сколько бы он физически не занимался, не уделял бы много времени на математику, геометрию, и как бы не пытался получить высокий бал — бесполезно. К счастью, он был находчивым парнем, который всегда делал домашнюю работу и никогда не увиливал от занятий. А Микки же нашел для него военное училище, не только предлагающее кучу стипендий и социальный программ, но принимающего по GED*, которые Йен вполне смог потянуть.  
  
И неожиданно, Микки и Йен оказались в Южной Каролине.  
  
Йену оказалось намного труднее покинуть Чикаго из-за своей семьи, но, в конце концов, у него не оставалось другого выбора. Микки же не мог дождаться того момента, когда оставить ту дыру, под названием Саутсайд, раз и навсегда. Они поселились в крошечную квартирку в центральной части Чарлстона, всего в паре миль от основного кампуса университета, где Йен будет учиться.  
  
Микки не составило труда найти работу помощником слесаря в автоцентре, пока Йен учился в военном училище Южной Каролины. А когда Йен вот-вот должен был получить свой заветный диплом, Микки уже стал высококвалифицированным автомехаником. Их жизнь полностью уладилась. Йен впервые пошел на уступки, завязывая со своей мечтой попасть в горячую точку, стоило только Микки попросить об этом. Вместо этого, Йен устроился в местный центр довоенной армейской подготовки в качестве инструктора. Галалгеры вместе с Игги и Мэнди приехали все вместе в их маленький городок на их свадьбу, всю неделю кутя и веселясь на вечеринках. Их церемония прошла без шика, скромно и по-семейному. Микки и Йен провели свой медовый месяц в Нью-Йорке и практически сразу влюбились в эту бурно кипящую городскую жизнь.  
  
Два года спустя, они попрощались с тихой, уютной жизнью в Южной Каролине и купили дом с тремя спальнями в Ривердейле, штат Нью-Йорк. Оба быстро нашли работу, и Йен бы здорово вписался в мир модных, стильных манекенщиков, которые с легкостью шли с ним на контакт, но подобная карьера мало его инетерсовала. Первые годы жизни в Нью-Йорке они постоянно встречались с Мэнди. Она первая, кто узнала о том, что ее любимые мальчики переезжают в Нью-Йорк, и долгое время еще не могла поверить даже, когда увидела их на пороге нового дома, пару месяцев спустя. Все было как старые добрые времена, когда Мэнди часто зависала с ними. По привычке, Мэнди и Микки все также препирались. А неделю спустя Мэнди и Йен уже объединились против Микки. И все трое зависали у них, сидели на диване, поедая пиццу, рубились в видеоигры и даже пару раз выкуривали косячок.  
  
А потом Мэнди сразу познакомилась с Джейми, стоило только устроиться в небольшое кафе, что было всего в паре кварталов от дома Микки и Йена. Между ними возникло мгновенное притяжение и страсть. Когда Мэнди представила им Джейми, они были ошарашены тем, что Джейми оказалась девушкой, а не парнем. Но если она счастлива и чувствовала себя в безопасности, то их не должно волновать, с кем встречалась Мэнди. Джейми же оказалась идеалом для Мэнди и после трех месяцев отношений, Мэнди объявила, что они уезжают. И как бы не было тяжело прощаться с ней, Микки и Йен не могли не признать, что им давно не хватало времени на собственным отношения.  
  
Микки и Йен прожили в Ривердейле около четырех лет, прежде чем получили известие, которое навсегда изменило их жизнь. Разумеется, новость была прекрасной и они оба были в восторге от того, что совсем скоро станут отцами. Но именно это событие и стало отправной точкой. Микки в очередной раз почувствовал утреннее недомогание, прежде чем отправился на обязательный осмотр к врачу-гинекологу. И однажды все стало настолько плохо, что врач уже настаивал на госпитализации, пока не закончится первый триместр. Любой стресс сказывался на беременном парне, но Микки не горел желанием сидеть в палате, но поддавшись на уговоры, он согласился, а Йену пришлось начать работать сверхурочно, чтобы оплатить все счета. Морковкин сутками пропадал на работе, практически перестав навещать Микки. Однажды, они не виделись целую неделю, а стоило им только встретиться, то все закончилось скандалом и чуть ли не дракой. Микки как обычно, почувствовал резкий скачек давления, пульс же стал зашкаливать, так что медсестрам пришлось самим выставить, успевшего уже успокоиться Галлагера. Одним словом они оба были не в себе.  
  
Когда Микки вошел во второй триместр беременности токсикоз отступил, и ведущий его врач позволил вернуться домой при одном условии: всячески избегать стресс и никаких физический нагрузок, и работы в мастерской. Естественно подобные запреты были практически невыполнимой задачей для Микки. По истечению первой недели, он готов был лезть на стену от скуки. Йен же нервничал, то и дело, демонстрируя свою власть и превосходство, так что их словесные перепалки вошли в ежедневный рацион.  
  
Утром очередного ничем ни примечательного четверга, Микки решил, что ему не помешает небольшая прогулка, и даже прихватил ранец, но забыв при этом телефон. Но стоило ему приблизиться к углу улицы, как начались сильнейшие спазмы в области живота. Ничего подобного прежде не случалось, поэтому Микки решил забить на прогулку, решив немного переждать боль. Превозмогая самого себя, он вернулся к дому, где практически сразу наткнулся на соседа, который и вызвал скорую помощь и Йена, но к тому моменту боль усилилась и Микки стало еще хуже. Поступил Микки в больницу уже с сильным кровотечением и четким осознанием, что все кончено. Он потерял ребенка. Глубокой ночью, доктор подтвердил самый страшный его кошмар, и Микки окончательно сломался в объятьях Йена.  
  
Микки пришлось несколько дней пролежать в больнице под наблюдением врачей. Когда же он вернулся домой, Йена уже не было. Йен объявился в их квартире вечером, выглядя отстраненным, и не сказал Микки даже пары слов; сам Микки сразу догадался, что Йен винил в случившемся только его. Йен презирал его за то, что он потерял их ребенка. Йен винил его в том, что тот не слушался указаний врача. Микки успел рассказать Мэнди о случившемся. Она появилась пару часов спустя, после появления Йена и Микки сломался второй раз. Он увидел суровое лицо Йена, которого обнимала Мэнди, и осознал, что нечто между ними изменилась навсегда.  
  
_Выкидыш и потеря их ребенка, разрушила их._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GED — The General Educational Development (GED) — учреждения, где проводят более упрощенный вступительный экзамен, позволяющий людям продемонстрировать всю область знания, полученную в средней школе по общеобразовательным предметам: математике, естественным наукам, социальным и английскому языку. Каждый университет выбирает самостоятельно основные направления экзамена, а его стоимость и особенности зависят от учебного заведения.


	3. Глава 3: Побег

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Микки узнает результат теста на беременность, а Йен принимает жизненно важное решение.
> 
> ______________  
> Примечание автора:  
> Данная глава является продолжением первой главы, и все описанные события происходят примерно через неделю или две после той.

Руки Микки дрожат, пока он цепляется за коричневый бумажный пакет, нетерпеливо ожидая лифт. Кажется, что этот пакетик весил целую тонну, но внутри него был всего один предмет. Предмет, что мог в очередной раз изменить его жизнь. Какая-то его часть не хотела знать результат. Микки не собирался вспоминать о тех пытках, через которые ему вновь предстояло пройти. Однако другая его часть была иного мнения и возможно, у него в руках единственный шанс, который мог спасти его брак.  
  
— Давай уже покончим с этим, — без каких-либо вступлений сказал Микки, войдя в кабинет Оливии.  
  
— И тебе добрый день, Микки, — Оливия моргнула, закрыв за собой дверь.  
  
— Извини, — Микки повернулся к ней лицом. — Я просто нервничаю.  
  
— Это нормально, я все понимаю. Просто сходи и сделай это, а после поговорим, — Оливия сочувствующе улыбнулась.  
  
— Насколько я помню, все проходит быстро? — уточнил Микки, заходя в уборную и доставая из коробочки белую палочку, писая на нее, а после зажимая тест в туалетную бумагу.  
  
— Не больше пяти минут, но современные тесты дают точный результат и через минуту, — ответила Оливия. Микки вышел, положив тест на стол между ними, и принялся нервно кружить по комнате. Оливия наблюдала за его мельтешением минуту. — Микки, тебе следует сесть, тебе не станет от этого легче.  
  
Микки плюхнулся в мягкое кресло, став нетерпеливо стучать носком ботинка по столику и пытаться чем-то занять руки. Оливия тяжело вздохнула и вытянула руку вперед, положив ладонь поверх руки Микки, заставляя его успокоиться.  
  
— Прости, — пробормотал Микки, поглядев на кончик белой палочки теста.  
  
— Все нормально, твое волнение объяснимо, учитывая все то, через что ты прошел, — ответила Оливия. — Лучше расскажи мне, о чем думаешь сейчас?  
  
— Я просто в ужасе. Что если он окажется положительным и все повторится? Сомневаюсь, что смогу пережить еще одну потерю. Я знаю, что мой брак может распасться, и я не хочу терять Йена, — дрожащим голосом поведал Микки. Он вновь смахнул слезы, в очередной раз, раздражаясь из-за того, что превратился в эмоциональную плаксивую сучку.  
  
Оливия кивнула. Будучи профессионалом, ей следовало внушать своим клиента и говорить что-то вроде «все будет хорошо» или «ты справишься», но Микки не будет в порядке, и вряд ли сможет пройти заново тот круг ада, и вдобавок из нее плохая лгунья.  
  
— Уже прошло пять минут? — нервно уточнил Микки.  
  
— Да, прошло, — тихо подтвердила Оливия. — Давай взглянем.  
  
Микки зажмурился, покачивая головой.  
  
— Нет, лучше ты озвучить.  
  
Оливия осторожно развернула тест и поднесла ближе. Никаких сомнений быть не может. Там были две ярко красные полоски, которые смотрели прямо на нее.  
  


~~~~~

  
  
— Эй, что ты здесь забыл? — Лип удивленно встретил своего младшего брата, который внезапно появился на пороге его кабинета.  
  
— Мне нужен повод, чтобы приехать к тебе? — удивленно спросил Йен, усаживаясь на стул напротив стола Липа, и напряженно посмотрел на него.  
  
— Разве тебе не следует быть сейчас на работе? — скептично произнес Лип, откинувшись на спинку своего кожаного кресла, готовясь к долгому разговору.  
  
— Взял выходной, — Йен пожал плечами, решив заглянуть в один из ящичков стола. — Где твой тайник?  
  
— Он давно ликвидирован, — зашипел Лип, ударяя Йена по рукам. — После того, как меня едва не засекли, я решил заниматься эти только дома.  
  
— Ладно, тогда пошли! — Йен встал и направился к двери.  
  
— Йен, что с тобой происходит? В последний раз, когда ты хотел забыться… — Лип мысленно сложил все кусочки вместе. — О, вот дерьмо. Если Микки не нашел другого или не забер…  
  
— Нет, ничего подобного, да и потом мы не трахались уже несколько недель, — съязвил Йен, закатывая глаза. — Мы ничего не делаем, лишь больше ругаемся и раздражаем друг друга, — заметно сдулся тот, усаживаясь на диван рядом с дверью.  
  
— Думал, вы работаете над этой хренью, разве ты не говорил, что вы ходите на консультации к семейному психологу? — Лип подошел к нему и устроился рядом с братом на диване.  
  
Йен спрятал лицо в руках и тяжело вздохнул. Последние несколько месяцев превратились в пытку. Он не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз он и Микки находились в одной комнате, при этом не дерясь.  
  
— Эй, просто поговори со мной, Йен, — Лип попытался растормошить своего брата, толкая в плечо. Йен заметно сник и Лип сразу понял, что его брат так и не отделался от потери ребенка.  
  
Лип отвел руку в сторону для объятий, и Йен не выдержал, прижавшись к нему так, словно от этого зависела жизнь.  
  
— Ты знаешь, мне никогда не нравился Микки, — сказал Лип, услышав сдавленные всхлипы Йена. Рыжий на секунду оторвал голову и недовольно посмотрел на старшего брата. — Но я не могу представить, какого это пережить потерю ребенка.  
  
— Ужасно, — ответил Йен, вытирая слезы.  
  
— А что насчет Микки? Он тот, кто носил в себе другого человечка, — начал пытаться переубедить Лип. — Если ты так тяжело переживаешь случившееся, то для него это просто адская пытка.  
  
— Мне бы хотелось, чтобы все стало намного легче, — Йен вздохнул.  
  
— Ты все еще любишь его, верно? — спросил Лип. Йен утвердительно кивнул. — В таком случае тебе стоит приложить условия. Это не повод разрывать отношения.  
  
— Мне нужно уйти, сменить обстановку, — решительно произнес Йен. — Я собираюсь завербоваться, — он не дал Липу что-то сказать, а просто сбежал из офиса. Лип вздохнул, наблюдая за тем, как младший брат вновь принял неправильно решение. Ведь это совсем не то, что он имел в виду.  
  


~~~~~

  
  
Микки сидел, уставившись на белую палочку, что все еще лежала на рабочем столе Оливии. _Разве это не хорошо? Он должен быть радостным._ Чудо жизни и прочее дерьмо. Но все о чем он мог думать, это о том, чем закончилось предыдущее «чудо» и о последствиях. Он честно не представлял, хватит ли ему духу повторить все заново.  
  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — осторожно спросила Оливия. Когда Микки не ответил, то она просто завернула обратно палочку в туалетную бумагу и бросила ее в мусорное ведро. — Микки?  
  
— Я чувствую себя нехорошо, — прошептал тот, по-прежнему уставившись взглядом в край стола. — Разве я не должен чувствовать себя самым счастливым, а?  
  
— Нет никакого четкого критерия, учитывая все произошедшее, — пояснила она. — Я просто хочу, чтобы ты не держал все в себе и описал свое состояние.  
  
— Сомневаюсь, что смогу пройти все это и я не хочу, чтобы это стало единственной причиной, заставившей Йена остаться со мной, — со всхлипом признался Микки. — Но я так же не хочу его отпускать.  
  
Оливия сделала несколько пометок в блокноте, после того как позволила Микки выговорится. Она хотела чуть позже все проанализировать и дать совет, но не как доктор пациенту, а как в первую очередь друг. Она понимала, что он не до конца оправился от предыдущей травмы. Оливия даже в самую первую встречу, когда они впервые пришли с Йеном, заметила эти признаки и вот почему решила проводить с ним сеансы один-на-один, ведь только так тот мог быть откровенен.  
  
— Микки, я хочу помочь тебе и мне нужно, чтобы ты не прятался от меня, — Оливия отложила в сторону блокнот, давая понять, что она всецело на его стороне.  
  
— Звучит многообещающе, — сухо заметил Микки, вытаскивая пару одноразовых салфеток из коробки, которые всегда наготове лежали в правом углу стола.  
  
— Я думаю, что у тебя что-то вроде послеродовой депрессии, — вынесла вердикт Оливия.  
  
— Что это? — Микки явно ошарашен. Меньше всего он думал о депрессии как о причине его постоянного угнетенного состояния.  
  
— Подавленное состояние, которые мы врачи называем послеродовой депрессией или в твоем случае выкидыш, — объяснила она. Оливия ожидала какой-то всплеск эмоций с его стороны, типичного отрицания, выкриков или усиленной жестикуляции, но Микки воспринял ее слова спокойно.  
  
 — И что же в таком случае делать? — слова его звучали как поражение и кричали о всей той концентрированной боли, что все еще жила внутри.  
  
— Я думаю, что было бы неплохо для начала пропить курс антидепрессантов.  
  


~~~~~

  
  
Когда Микки вернулся домой, то чуть не споткнулся об сумку, которая стояла прямо на пороге. Черт. _Дурной знак._ В доме особенно тихо, однако автомобиль Йена был снаружи, поэтому никаких сомнений быть не могло, Морковкин дома.  
  
— Йен? — нерешительно позвал Микки. Он побрел в сторону кухни, поставив пластиковый пакет на обеденный стол. — Где ты?  
  
— Ты наконец-то вернулся, — отозвался Йен, спускаясь вниз по лестнице. — Где ты был?  
  
— Болтал с Оливией, — честно ответил Микки. — Я сходил на сеанс, и она пыталась разговорить меня.  
  
— Отлично, теперь ты мне еще и лжешь, — усмехнулся Йен, скрестив руки на груди.  
  
— Что за сумка у двери? — спросил Микки, решив проигнорировать очередной выпад словестны супруга.  
  
— Я ухожу, мне не помешает немного личного пространства, — ответил Йен. Он бросил свои ключи от дома на стол, прежде чем пойти в сторону входной двери.  
  
— Нет! — решительно сказал Микки.  
  
— Что значит: «Нет»? — Йен обернулся, взглянув на мужа.  
  
— Разве ты забыл, что сказал мне в день нашей свадьбы? — спросил Микки, сделав шаг вперед.  
  
Йен раздраженно закатил глаза.  
  
— Ты же не собираешься упрекать меня этим, не так ли?  
  
— Ты дал гребанные обеты, Йен? Разве это ничего не значит для тебя? — возмущенно прокричал Микки.  
  
— Клятвы можно нарушать, Микки. Никто не идеален, — рыкнул в ответ Йен. Он оттолкнул Микки в сторону и подхватил с пола сумку, закинув ее на плечо. — Я записался на контрактную службу, меня не будет четыре года.  
  
— Чего?! — вскрикнул Микки, застывая на месте. — Чертов придурок!  
  
Йен знал, что Микки всегда переживал по этому поводу. Они тысячу раз обсуждали это в прошлом. Но теперь все эти опасения Микки ничего не значали для Йена, ведь сам Йен просто хотел служить и ничто на свете больше не способного его остановить от этого решения.  
  
Йен вышел на улицу, идя в сторону машины, Микки же выскочил следом.  
  
— Йен, пожалуйста, — Микки, в который раз переступил через себя, начав умолять. — Не уходи, мы еще сможем все уладить, — пусть его слова звучали как блядское клише, но Микки был в полном отчаянии. Четыре года слишком большой срок и Йен пропустит слишком много.  
  
— Если ты не заметил, Мик, но нас больше ничего не связывает вместе, — сказал Йен. — Нет ни одной причины, которая могла бы заставить меня остаться.  
  
Связки Микки внезапно парализовало; он просто мог как рыба, выброшенная на берег, наблюдать, как Йен уходил; садился в свою машину и покидал его. Даже когда машина Йена окончательно скрылась из вида, странное оцепенение не отпустило, пару минут спустя, Микки практически шепотом, заторможено произнес.  
  
— Была, Йен, я беременный.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Небольшой факт:
> 
> — Как бы тяжело ни было, я никогда не покину тебя, — одна из строчек клятвы Йена Микки в день их свадьбы.


	4. Глава 4: М и М

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В этой главе собраны основные моменты жизни Микки за последние четыре года. Также вы узнаете, что произошло после их расставания.

Микки потушил окурок носком ботинка, прежде чем зайти внутрь. Он открыл входную дверь, сразу услышав вопль резвящихся детей, вперемешку с чьим-то плачем.  
  
— Добры день, мистер Милкович, — поприветствовал молодая воспитательница Микки, когда тот подошел к письменному столу. Микки закатил глаза, услышав подобное обращение, ведь он уже язык смозолил повторять, что она может называть его просто "Микки", но, в конце концов, понял, что это бесполезно.  
  
— Хэй, Дженна, как он сегодня себя вел? — спросил Микки, взяв у нее из рук журнал.  
  
— Хорошо, съел все, что было в коробке для завтрака, и даже подремал около часа, — отчиталась Дженна, пока Микки оставил свою подпись рядом с именем сына.  
  
— Спасибо, — Микки вернул ей журнал, улыбнувшись, прежде чем пойти дальше по коридору. Он сразу пожалел об этом, потому что мог поклясться, что из-за угла выглянула бледненькая девочка. Микки не хотелось думать о чем-то плохом, но телефон, загудевший в кармане, отвлекая его. Вот же черт. У него чуть не случился инфаркт от неожиданности.  
  
— Эй, Мейс, — Микки глупо улыбнулся, начав разговор по телефону.  
  
— Привет, Мик, ты же можешь сделать мне одолжение? — голос Мейсона звучал усталым и отчаянным одновременно.  
  
— Конечно, у тебя все хорошо? — Микки сразу почувствовал беспокойство за Мейсона.  
  
— Ты можешь забрать сегодня Кейси, обещаю, как-нибудь я заберу твоего сына из сада вместо тебя? — попросил Мейсон.  
  
— Не вопрос, Мейсон, какие могут быть проблемы. У тебя же точно все хорошо? — Микки посмотрел в окно, заметив двух маленьких мальчиков, играющих на полу в центре комнаты.  
  
— Я позже объясню. Спасибо, Мик, — Мейсон не дал Микки возможности попрощаться, сбросив вызов. Микки положил телефон в карман и пошел обратно к Дженне.  
  
— Эм, Дженна, я могу забрать Кейси из этой «тюрьмы? — заигрывая, спросил Микки и девушка сразу покраснела.  
  
— Просто дайте одну секунду… — ответила Дженна, набирая что-то на компьютере. Микки понял, что она искала личное дело Кейси, чтобы убедиться, что в графе людей, которые могут забрать его из детского сада, вписано его имя. Такое повторяется не в первый раз. И хоть это просто формальность, но Микки не мог не чувствовать себя немного оскорбленным, когда эта процедура повторялась.  
  
— Можете идти, — Дженна протянула ему журнал, и Микки быстро нашел имя Кейси, расписался и пошел в класс сына.  
  
  
— Папа!  
  
Микки едва только успел прикрыть дверь позади, как рыжеволосый ураган несся к нему на полной скорости.  
  
— Привет, Эван, — засмеялся Микки, поднимая малыша на руки. — Как поживает мой самый любимый парень в мире?  
  
— Отлично! Кейси и я сегодня так повеселились, — поведал ему сын, вертясь как уж, на руках. Микки нашел взглядом Кейси, который так и остался сидеть на полу и с интересом наблюдая за ними.  
  
— Как тебе идея провести сегодня пижамную вечеринку вместе с Кейси? — поинтересовался у него Микки.  
  
— Серьезно? Это было бы так здорово! — Эван вывернулся из рук и Микки пришлось опустить его обратно, ведь сыну не терпелось сообщить радостную новость своему другу. Он наблюдал, как мальчики обсуждают что-то, и Кейси с благодарностью смотрит на Микки, все еще не веря, но тот лишь усмехнулся и согласно кивнул. Оба мальчика быстро побежали в сторону раздевалки.  
  
— Привет, Микки, что это так взволновало мальчишек? — к нему подошла полная и самая болтливая воспитательница.  
  
— Привет, Кэти, — поприветствовал Микки ее. — Кейси будет ночевать у нас, его отец только что связался со мной.  
  
Кэти понимающе кивнула и в этом момент двое взволнованных мальчишек уже бежали в их сторону.  
  
— Повеселитесь сегодня вечером, как следует, я хочу услышать подробности о вашей вечеринке завтра!  
  
— До свидания, мисс Кэти! — хором сказали Эван Кейси, направляясь следом за Микки.  
  
— Ладно, парни, давайте убираться отсюда, — Микки взял каждого за руку, прежде чем выйти за дверь.  
  


~~~~~

  
  
Микки только выключил свет в спальне Эвана, когда услышал звук открывающейся входной двери. Он вошел на кухню, разглядев силуэт Мейсона, который что-то искал в шкафах.  
  
— Куда ты, бля, попрятал все бухло? — спросил Мейсон, так и не взглянув в сторону Микки. Вместо этого он наклонился и стал обыскивать шкафчики под мойкой.  
  
— Туда, куда ни один четырехлека не сможет добраться, — пошутил Микки, скрестив руки на груди и стараясь особо не пялится на привлекательную задницу своего бойфренда. — Что произошло, чувак?  
  
Мейсон поник и закрыл дверцу шкафа, прежде чем выпрямится и взглянуть на Микки, который практически сразу заключил его в объятья.  
  
— Ведьма вернулась, — признался Мейсон, зарываясь лицом в шею Микки. Ведьмой Мейсон называл мать Кейси — свою бывшую жену. Их история была сложной, и это еще мягко сказано, и порой Микки казалось, что он знал лишь половину случившегося. Мейсон долгое время переживал разрыв и если бы не его лучший друг, об этом говорили все факты, то возможно Мейсон бы не стоял сегодня здесь, рядом с ним.  
  
— Что она на этот раз хочет? — спросит Микки. Он прижался ближе к Мейсону.  
  
— Кейси, — выдохнул Мейсон, успокаиваясь в руках Микки. — Она решила, что хочет снова стать его матерью.  
  
— Господи, и что ты собираешься делать? — Микки провел рукой по коротким светлым волосам Мейсона.  
  
— Сейчас я собираюсь отвести тебя в спальню и хорошенько оттарахать. А завтра пойду искать адвоката, — Мейсон смеясь, взял Микки за руку и потащил в сторону спальни.  
  


~~~~~

  
  
Следующее утро, Микки встретил сидя на балконе и наблюдая за восходом солнца. Мейсон еще спал и Микки с вечера не слышал визга из детской, так что можно сказать, что он один на один. Крепко держа в руках кружку ароматного кофе и помешивая ложечкой сахор, Микки вновь почувствовал приятное наслаждение, услышав звон удара металла об керамику. Микки вновь взглянул на безымянный палец левой руки, в который раз удивляясь, почему все еще носил обручальное кольцо. Когда Йен только сбежал, Микки в порыве гнева снял его, то через пару бессонных ночей, все же полез обратно в ящик с нижним бельем и нашел кольцо. С тех пор он никогда больше не стремился избавиться от ставшего привычным аксессуара. Даже сейчас, спустя почти два года с начала отношений с Мейсоном, Микки так и не решился избавится от него. Это кольцо превратилось в напоминание того, что, несмотря на всю боль и страх, он так и не смог спасти брак. Микки даже не знал, жив ли еще Йен. Всем новым знакомым он говорил, что муж погиб на войне, но так ли это на самом деле? Микки давно ничего не слышал о Йене. В самом начале Микки каждый день звонил в местные армейские части, пытался найти хоть одну крупинку информации, узнать хоть что-то о Йене, хотя бы где тот базирует, но безрезультатно. Никто не мог ему помочь. Или никто не хотел помогать. Микки не раз связывался с Галлагерами, пытаясь узнать у них, но никто из родственников не был в курсе их семейных проблем, не говоря о том, что Микки был беременным.  
  
В день рождения Эвана Микки было особенно не по себе, впрочем, это состояние не покидало его на протяжении всех девяти месяцев. А когда Микки увидел точную крошечную копию Йена на руках, то это было похоже на очень злую шутку. У малыша оказался рыжий пушок на голове и даже несмотря на крошечную полупрозрачную кожу, Микки смог разглядеть малюсенькие веснушки на лице грудничка. Чем старше становился ребенок, тем больше обретал сходство со своим отцом. Были дни и такие моменты, когда Микки не мог смотреть на своего сына без боли, а после, когда странные внутренние метания исчезали, Микки не выносил мысль оставить ребенка и идти куда-то по делам. Он отчетливо ощущал, что его долг оберегать этого ребенка до конца жизни.  
  
Когда Эвану исполнилось два, Микки решил для себя, что пора вернуться к работе. У него не было особого выбора, счета начали копиться, а от собственных накоплений ни осталось и следа. Микки удалось найти садик рядом с домом и с адекватной платой. Первый день для Микки и Эвана оказался мучительным и оба чуть ли не плакали на глазах воспитателей. Потребовалась вся сила воли, чтобы оставить сына с незнакомыми людьми. Микки стал рассеянным настолько, что чуть не врезался в другого родителя, покидая ясли. Он пробормотал что-то вроде «простите» и бросился к своей машине, стараясь как можно скорее убежать. Он не сразу понял, что тот пострадавший родитель последовал за ним до машины и стучал по водительскому окну.  
  
С того самого дня, Мейсон стал постоянным и незаменимым элементом в жизни Микки. Их сыновья отлично поладили с первого дня, а их отцам тяжело было отрицать влечение друг к другу.  
  
Быстро пролетело два года и вот, Микки уже делил с ним не только постель, но и целую жизнь.  
  


~~~~~

  
  
Мейсон ушел от него примерно в десять утра, прихватив с собой двух мальчишек и оставив Микки прибираться после шумного завтрака. Микки еще толком не представлял чем заняться в свой законный выходной, учитывая, что сын пробудет весь день в саду. Конечно, он мог бы сходить в магазин или прогуляться до прачечной, ведь в корзине для грязного белья скопилось много одежды, но вместо этого Микки устроился на диване и бесцельно начал переключать каналы. Вздохнув, Микки потер лицо и выключил телевизор. Он давно отвык от свободного времени. Закрыв глаза, он постарался избавиться от иррационального чувства страха и тоски, что преследовало его с самого пробуждения. _Что случилось с ним?_ Встав, Микки решил хоть немного навести порядок в доме, однако звонок в дверь отвлек его.  
  
—  _Какого черта ты здесь забыл?_ — хмуро спросил Микки, открыв входную дверь.


	5. Глава 5: Четыре года, три месяца и две недели спустя

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Возвращение Йена, его просьба, познакомить его с сыном и шокированное состояние самого Микки.

Микки почувствовал, как закипела кровь в жилах, разглядывая своего не в пример молчаливого мужа. После четырех чертовых лет отсутствия. _Как Йен вообще имел такую наглость просто вернуться непонятно от куда?!_  
  
— Какого черта ты здесь забыл? — повторил свой вопрос Микки, так и не добившись ответа от Йена.  
  
— Я вернулся домой, — ответил Йен, будто и не было стольких лет, и тот только что вернулся из соседнего супермаркета. — Можно войти?  
  
— Нет, — прямо ответил Микки, пытаясь закрыть дверь, но Йен не позволил ему, просто поставив носок ботинка, и оттолкнул Микки назад, так что коротышка врезался в стену.  
  
— Ебать, да что с тобой, Йен? — Микки потер ушибленное плечо, закрыв дверь, прежде чем последовал за своим внезапно воскресшим мужем на кухню.  
  
— Я не собираюсь позволять тебе держать меня на пороге моего собственного дома, Микки, — спокойно ответил Йен. Микки исподлобья наблюдал за тем, как Йен заглянул в спальню, вернулся и обошел гостиную, внимательно все разглядывая. — Что-то изменилось.  
  
Микки закатил глаза. В комнатах беспорядок; игрушки Эвана разбросаны повсюду, не говоря о многочисленных грязных тарелках в раковине. Йен повернулся на каблуках, направляясь в одну из комнат, что стала детской и остановился, как вкопанный. Микки заметно напрягся, поняв, что Йен вот-вот узнает правду.  
  
— Ты встречаешься с кем-то у кого есть ребенок, Микки? — осторожно спросил Йен, поднимая с пола плюшевого медведя Эвана. — Или есть что-то, о чем ты должен мне рассказать?  
  
Микки сглотнул.  
  
— Ему четыре и зовут его Эван. Он просто твоя копия.  
  
— Почему ты не рассказал мне? — голос Йена стал тихим и опасным, давая понять, что ему ничего не стоит убить мужа голыми руками. Что-то же внутри Микки окончательно лопнуло в этот же момент, позволяя накопившейся с годами злости и обиде прорваться наружу.  
  
— Почему я не рассказал тебе? Какого хрена ты сбежал? Я пытался дозвониться до тебя несколько месяцев! Я связался с твоей гребанной семейкой, расспросил каждого, но, к слову, никто даже не оказался в курсе того, что с нами произошло тогда! Или почему, по-твоему, так чертовски трудно оказалось для твоего гребанного мужа, разыскать тебя?! — орал Микки, пытаясь игнорировать предательские слезы в уголках глаз. Он приблизился к Йену, больно толкнув в грудь и впечатывая его в позади стоящие шкафы. — Ты сбежал! Обрюхатил меня и бросил!  
  
Йен молчал на протяжении всей эмоциональной тирады Микки, не совсем понимая, что следует говорить в свое оправдание. В словах Микки была доля правды. Он действительно хотел убежать от него. Он специально отключил телефон. Оставил Микки в опасности и не интересовался им. Однако раньше ему и в голову не приходило что-то поменять.  
  
— Ты узнал это до того или после, как я ушел? — прошептал Йен.  
  
— Я узнал, когда ты сбежал, — честно ответил Микки. —Услышав твой план, я не захотел использовать это в качестве аргумента и заставлять тебя остаться.  
  
— Я могу встретиться с ним? — нервно спросил Йен. Он сделал шаг вперед, пытаясь, дотронутся до Микки.  
  
— Естественно нет! — сорвался Микки. — Ты же ушел от нас или уже забыл?  
  
— Ты не можешь вечно скрывать от меня сына, Микки! — фыркнул в ответ Йен.  
  
— Хочешь поспорить? — с вызовом произнес Микки. Это было жестоко, и он это понимал, но меньше всего он собирался обратно впускать в их жизнь Йена, даже если это такой же отец Эвана и имеет те же права. — Ты должен уйти.  
  
— Это и мой дом, Микки, — сдержанно ответил Йен.  
  
— Больше не твой, прошло четыре года, Йен, — Микки снова оттолкнул его. — Я хочу, чтобы ты ушел!  
  
— Мик, пожалуйста. Мы можем все наладить, — Йен схватил Микки за запястья, притягивая ближе и пытаясь поцеловать. Вместо этого, Микки стукнул его головой и убежал на максимально безопасное расстояние, так чтобы их разделял обеденный стол.  
  
— Как же ты не понимаешь, что должен уйти?! — зарычал Микки, хватая с кухонного острова свой кошелек и ключи. — Если ты не уйдешь, тогда это сделаю я.  
  


~~~~~

  
  
— Мне жаль, что я явился без приглашения, но мне больше некуда пойти, — Микки изо всех сил старался говорить спокойно, но голос все же дрожал. Он заявился на работу к Мейсону, пытаясь, справится со своими чувствами и не разреветься.  
  
— Все нормально. У меня как раз перерыв. Как насчет совместного ланча, за которым ты бы мог рассказать мне о том, что произошло, а? — предложил Мейсон. Микки слабо кивнул, дожидаясь, пока Мейсон договорить о чем-то с начальником.  
  
Всю дорогу до ближайшей закусочной Микки молчал, просто шел рядом, крепко вцепившись в руку Мэйсона и пытаясь не думать о своем муже, который ждал его дома.  
  
— Что произошло? — взволнованно спросил Мэйсон, как только они устроились в отдельной кабинке, а обслуживающая их официантка ушла.  
  
— Йен вернулся, — буднично заявил Микки. — И, похоже, он хочет вернуться в то место, на котором мы тогда остановились, будто ничего не было.  
  
— Хм, — сказал Мейсон, сделав глоток воды. — И чего же хочешь ты?  
  
— Все чего я от него хочу — чтобы он ушел. Я хочу вновь вернуться в это утро — ты и я, постель, — вздохнул Микки. Его руки заметно дрожали, и Мейсон притянул его ближе, сжимая в объятьях. Он повернул левую руку Микки, поглаживая обручальное кольцо, что украшало безымянный палец Микки.  
  
— Я уже думал о том, чтобы избавится от него, — тихо признался Микки Мейсону и тот молча кивнул.  
  
— А что насчет Эвана? Разве он не заслуживает того, чтобы познакомится со своим отцом? — спросил Мейсон после затянувшейся паузы. Микки насупился, но Мейсон сжал его крепче. — Йен причинил тебе боль, я понимаю. Но разве он сможет навредить Эвану, и потом каждый ребенок имеет право иметь двух горячо любящих его родителей, если есть такая возможность.  
  
Микки ткнул его пальцем.  
  
— На хуй тебя, какого черта ты стал таким дипломатичным?  
  
Мейсон хмыкнул.  
  
— Я не говорю, что тебе нужно его прощать или принимать обратно. Просто подумай об Эване.  
  


~~~~~

  
  
Микки провел весь день вдали от дома, размышляя над словами Мейсона. Он ненавидел его за это, но Мейсон был прав. Йен не сделал ничего такого, что лишало его права видеться с сыном, черт возьми, все это время он даже не был в курсе, что у него где-то растет ребенок.  
  
— Хэй, малыш, — сказал Микки, поднимая на руки сынишку. Он старался улыбаться, но Эван заметил его показное веселье.  
  
— Почему ты грустный, папочка? — спросил Эван, приставив крошечную ладошку к щеке Микки. Микки скорчил гримасу, пытаясь развеселить ребенка и направляясь вместе с ним к машине.  
  
— Я полном порядке, приятель, — соврал Микки, пристегивая малыша к детскому автокреслу.  
  
— Врать нехорошо, папа, — уличил его Эван, сделав серьезный вид. Микки постоянно удивлялся тому, что его сын был умен не по годам и обладал сильным врожденным чутьем.  
  
— Дома нас ждет кое-кто, кто мечтает познакомиться с тобой, — начал пояснять Микки, устраиваясь за водительским креслом. Он посмотрел на своего сына через зеркало заднего вида.  
  
— Кто это? — удивленно спросил Эван.  
  
— Твой второй папа, — ответил Микки. Щеки Эвана покраснели. — Тебе очень повезло, иметь двух отцов, сынок. Не каждому так везет по жизни.  
  
— Хорошо, — Эван все еще немного смущен, но Микки не хотелось вдаваться в детали, обсуждая все со своим четырехлетним сыном. До дома они ехали в полной тишине. Микки мог только догадываться о том, насколько Эван нервничал перед встречей с Йеном, а сам Микки чувствовал себя не в меньшем аду, думая о том, как эти двое могли повести себя.  
  
— Ты в порядке, малыш? — тихо спросил Микки, как только они подъехали к их дому. Он вышел из машины и взял на руки Эвана, прежде чем пойти в сторону входной двери. Эван нерешительно кивнул, крепко обняв Микки за шею и уткнувшись лицом в плечо папы. _Да, малыш определённо переживал._  
  
Йен сидел на диване, когда увидел Микки в окне входной двери. Он не думал, что Микки вернется и не один, и явно был шокирован тем, что тот пришел в дом с сыном.  
  
Йен помчался к входной двери, услышав, как Микки начал возится с ключом, и открыл ее, впуская их внутрь.  
  
— Шевелись, — буркнул Микки, пытаясь поудобнее взять сына, так чтобы Йен позволил им пройти. Йен закрыл входную дверь и последовал за ним на кухню. Микки сел за обеденный стол, усаживая сына на коленях. Йен замер на месте, когда его сын, наконец-то, взглянул на него. Не оставалось никаких сомнений, он был отцом, а перед ним сидел его сын. Сходство оказалось поразительным.  
  
— Хэй, Эван, взгляни на меня, — мягко обратился Микки к малышу, который все также крепко обнимал за шею. Микки пришлось осторожно расцепить руки сына и заставить обратить внимание на Йена.  
  
— Привет, Эван, — сказал Йен, опуская на колени рядом с Микки и положив руку на колено мужа для равновесия. — Я твой папа — Йен.  
  
Эван недоверчиво взглянул на Йена, пристально разглядывая, прежде чем буркнуть:  
  
— Ты расстроил папочку, ты нехороший! — Эван ударил Йена по лицу со всей силы, прежде чем слезть с колен Микки и убежать в свою комнату.  
  
— Что ты ему наговорил, Микки? — вздохнул Йен, вставая и отстраняясь от Микки.  
  
— Пошел на хуй, а чего ты собственно ожидал? Ему только четыре и он не имеет понятия о том, кто ты! — выплюнул Микки, отталкивая Йена в сторону и доставая из холодильника бутылку пива. Он не собирался особо церемонится с Йеном. Микки не собирался давать Йену надежду на то, что его тут ждут и ему позволено оставаться здесь.  
  
— Я могу попробовать еще раз? — слабо спросил Йен. — Я бы очень хотел узнать его.  
  
— Не сегодня, — Микки сделал глоток пива. Йен выглядел жалко и Микки почти смягчился. _Почти._  
  
— Может быть завтра, я позвоню тебе, — он протянул ему мобильный и Йен понял намек, вбивая свой новый номер в контакты Микки.


	6. Глава 6: Еще одна попытка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Йен находит общий язык с Эваном, но сможет ли он найти его с Микки?
> 
> Микки принимает сложное и непростое решение – но правильное ли оно?
> 
> ______  
> Примечание автора:  
> Оказалось, очень трудно писать эту главу, но я надеюсь, что вышло неплохо.  
> Вдобавок, я думаю, что следующая глава станет последней, ведь осталась единственная вещь, которую мне хочется сделать.

— Клянусь Богом, Галлагер, если ребенок переест сладкого к моменту, когда я вернусь домой, то я и пальцем не пошевелю, когда настанет пора укладывать его спать, — предупредил Микки по телефону Йена, гуляя по улице.  
  
— Я не могу сопротивляться его взгляду, Мик. Он так смешно вытягивает губы! — оправдывался Йен. Микки закатил глаза, не в силах сдержать улыбку. Он знал, о чем идет речь. Ему пришлось долго вырабатывать иммунитет к этому выражению лица Эвана.  
  
— Да, да. Я скоро буду уже дома, окей? Как думаешь, сможешь продержать его под контролем, и не поддастся ему? — смеясь, спросил Микки.  
  
— Я постараюсь, — резко ответил Йен, будто принял боевую команду, и Микки не смог сдержать смешок. В последнее время эти двое постоянно веселили его. Он даже забыл, когда в последний раз чувствовал себя настолько легко и свободно.  
  
Прошло уже восемь недель с внезапного возвращения Йена и того, когда они оказались в странном положении. Они оба решили сосредоточиться на позитиве, стараясь обсуждать Эвана и проводить с ним совместно время, как настоящие родители. Убрав из этого «уравнения» Эвана, и между ними вновь появлялась напряжение и неловкость. Они делили одну кровать, потому что в этом не было ничего особенного, да и в свободное пространство между ними мог поместиться еще один взрослый. О какой-либо интимной близости не шло речи; Йен предпринял попытку заняться сексом в первую неделю их совместной жизни, чем не на шутку испугал Микки, и все закончилось разбитым носом. Но, тем не менее, это не остановило Йена от попыток добиться хоть какого-то контакта.  
  
Единственное, чего Микки не мог отрицать — это то, что Йен оказался прекрасным отцом. Он всецело полюбил Эвана и относился к малышу с таким трепетом, что стало ясно — малыш и сам уже обожал, Йена и не представлял без него и своей жизни. Кажется, Йен с самой первой секунды задался целью добиться расположения Эвана. Конечно, Йен не старался подкупить подарками Эвана и не позволял ему всего, чего малыш бы пожелал. Худшим было то, что по возвращению домой, он мог застать обессилевшего Йена и перевозбужденного после поедания сладостей Эвана, который скакал по всему дому.  
  
Но как бы то ни было, Микки трудно иметь дело с двумя разными личностями мужа. Отец-Йен в корне отличался он мужа-Йена. В самом начале они едва переносили присутствие друг друга, когда Эвана не было поблизости, и казалось достаточно одного неверного шага, и они поубивают друг друга. Но в последние недели все пошло на спад и Микки было тяжело оставаться с мужем наедине, но уже по другой причине. Ведь он вновь начал видеть того самого парня, в которого влюбился много лет назад. Та часть его сознания, стала представлять их совместную жизнь и предательским радостным голосом напоминать, что их совместное будущее еще возможно. Другая же его половина, находилась в полной растерянности и стремилась убежать назад, скрыться за Мейсоном и почувствовать себя в полной безопасности, рядом с таким открытым и предельно честным парнем.  
  
Микки настолько погрузился в размышление, что не заметил мужчину, идущего ему навстречу, пока все не стало слишком поздно. Они врезались друг в друга и Микки, едва не упал на землю.  
  
— Черт, прости меня, — пробормотал Микки, отряхиваясь. Он поднял взгляд и столкнулся с любимыми добрыми карими глазами Мейсона.  
  
— Господи, Мик, нам пора прекращать встречаться подобным образом, — хмыкнул Мейсон, улыбаясь. — Где ты пропадал все это время?  
  
— В тысячах миль отсюда, — смущенно промямлил Микки. _Как долго он не встречался со своим парнем?_  
  
— В последнее время ты не давал о себе знать, все хорошо? — спросил Мейсон после нескольких минут неловкого молчания. Он сразу почувствовал противоречивый настрой Микки.  
  
— Может, выпьем кофе? Поговорим? — потирая затылок, предложил Микки. — У тебя есть свободная минутка?  
  
— Да, конечно, — Мейсон нерешительно положил руку на плечо Микки и направился вместе с ним в ближайшее кафе.  
  
— Как обстоят дела с Йеном? — задал самый важный для него вопрос Мейсон, как только они устроились за свободным столиком с кофе в руках. Микки тяжело вздохнул, стараясь быть предельно откровенным со своим парнем. _Мог ли он дать Месону нечто большее?_ Раньше он хотел, но потом как снег на голову свалился Йен. Его чертов муженек. _Разве жизнь давала ему когда-нибудь расслабиться и спокойно сделать выбор?_  
  
— Потребовалось время справиться со всем, — начал пояснять Микки. — Эван не сразу пошел на контакт с ним, а теперь они неразлучны. Так необычно видеть Эвана настолько счастливым.  
  
— А что насчет тебя? Не мог же ты так легко смирится с возращением Йена? — Мейсон отпил свой кофе.  
  
Микки пожал плечами.  
  
— Это странно, ведь я всегда считал, что ненавижу его, но…  
  
— Это не так плохо, все еще любить своего мужа, — закончил за него предложение Мейсан с оттенком легкой грусти.  
  
— Мей… — Микки попытался через столик дотянуться до его руки, но Мейсон отдалился.  
  
— Ничего страшного, Мик. Я понимаю, у вас есть столько всего, что вас объединяет с Йеном, — Мейсон поднялся и пошел в сторону выхода.  
  
— Мейсон! — позвал Микки, догоняя его. Мейсон попробовал собраться с мыслями, позволяя Микки его настичь. Рука на плече, вызвала неприятную дрожь в Мейсоне.  
  
— Прости, Мейсон, я никогда не думал, что подобное может произойти, — голос Микки наполнен искренним сожалением. Микки действительно долгое время находился в полной уверенности, что смог окончательно отойти от Йена, но теперь, когда рыжий лобок вернулся в его жизнь эта уверенность испарилась. Все настолько было однозначно, что собственные внезапно вспыхнувшие чувства поставили Микки в тупик.  
  
— Честно, Микки, я отдаю отчет в том, как мне следует поступить. Тебе нужно убедиться в том, что между тобой и твоим мужем все осталось в прошлом, — Мейсон повернулся к Микки и обхватил его лицо.  
  
— Ты имеешь право злиться на меня, — прошептал Микки, цепляясь за руки Мейсона. — Я бы стал.  
  
— Я не сержусь на тебя, да и вряд ли когда-нибудь смогу, Микки, — попытался убедить его Мейсон. — Я…  
  
— Нет, — начал умолять его Микки; голос же его дрожал. — Но да, я бы тоже не смог, — Микки потянулся к Мейсону, пытаясь поцеловать и плевать, что они стоят посреди многолюдной улицы средь бела дня.  
  
В конце концов, Мейсон не выдержал и отстранился, пытаясь незаметно стереть слезы.  
  
— Я надеюсь, это никак не повлияет на дружбу наших мальчиков.  
  
— Нисколько, они ведь лучшие друзья. То, что происходит между нами, останется между нами, — пообещал ему Микки.  
  
— Прекрасно, потому что Кейси бесчисленное количество раз уже спросил у меня, когда будет их следующая ночевка, — слабо улыбнулся Мейсон.  
  
— Было бы неправильно просить тебя от одолжении сейчас, верно? — поинтересовался Микки.  
  
— Я все равно не смогу отказать тебе, — шепотом произнес Мейсон, пялясь на носки своих ботинок, будто нашел в них нечто необычное.  
  
— Как начет того, чтобы провести пижамную вечеринку завтра вечером? — предложил Микки. — Просто проведут ночь у тебя. Ты бы мог забрать его из сада и привести его утром обратно.  
  
— Да, хорошо, Кейси точно будет в полном восторге, — Мейсон все никак не мог найти в себе силы и взглянуть на Микки. Он смог лишь на секунду, прежде чем медленно опустил голову. — Пообещай мне две вещи.  
  
— Что угодно, — вздохнул Микки, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Мейсона.  
  
— Я не хочу встречаться с Йеном, — предупредил Мейсон и Микки согласно кивнул. — И если что-то не получится с Йеном, то свяжись со мной. Я могу подождать.  
  
— Мейсон, — тяжело выдохнул Микки. — Я не знаю, что сказать.  
  
— Мик, ты дорог мне, ясно? Ты единственный, кого я вижу рядом с собой в будущем, и если мне придется потерпеть какое-то время, то я готов, — искреннее произнес Мейсон.  
  
— Черт подери, чувак, не слишком ли это по-пидарски звучит? — Микки попытался снять напряжение и заставить Мейсона улыбнуться.  
  
— Я не собираюсь выбивать из тебя согласие, — пробормотал Мейсон, закрыв глаза. — Мне нужно идти, мой перерыв почти подошел к концу. Увидимся, хорошо?  
  
Микки успел только кивнуть, прежде чем мужчина развернулся и двинулся в противоположную сторону.  
  


~~~~~

  
  
Микки вернулся домой, застав, свернувшихся калачиком на диване Йена и Эвана, и в этот момент его сердце пропустило удар, потому что это было самое прекрасная картина, которую он видел. Микки осторожно прошел в гостиную, с улыбкой замечая, спящего на груди Йена Эвана.  
  
— Привет, — тихо сказал Микки, слегка сжав плечо Йена, и привлекая его внимание.  
  
— Привет, — повернулся Йен, потянувшись к пульту за спиной Эвана, так чтобы было удобно взять его в руку.  
  
Между ними вновь появилось странное напряжение, пока Йен переключал на другой канал. Микки не знал, что нужно сказать Йену. Он даже не был уверен, хочет ли Йен все вернуть. Ебать, да расставание с Мейсон — это то же самое, что выстрелить себе в здоровую ногу.  
  
— Папа! — Эван зашевелился и сонным взглядом посмотрел на Микки, прежде чем перекатится с Йена и взобраться на колени к отцу. — Когда ты вернулся домой?  
  
— Только что, — ответил Микки, целуя нежную щечку сына. — Хорошо провел день?  
  
— Да, Йен сводил меня в парк и в Макдональдс на обед, — смеясь поведал Эван. Микки не смог не заметить тень боли на лице Йена, когда Эван упомянул его по имени. — Ах, да! И мы еще кормили уток в озере.  
  
Микки рассмеялся, заметив, что сын уже окончательно проснулся.  
  
— Звучит как отличный день, но теперь у тебя есть еще один повод для веселья, ведь завтра вы с Кейси будете ночевать вместе.  
  
— Хорошо, — Эван усиленно закивал и повернул голову к Йену. — Кейси мой лучший друг, а его папа — папин друг.  
  
— Хм? — Йен перевел взгляд с Эвана на Микки, надеясь, что муж собирался ему что-то объяснить. Но вместо этого, Микки решил обратиться к сыну.  
  
— Я столкнулся с отцом Кейси сегодня, и он сказал, что Кейси не терпится еще раз устроить ночевку, надеюсь, ты не против, переночевать в доме Кейси?  
  
— Да! Да! Да! Да! — победно восклицал Эван, скача на коленях Микки. — Когда?  
  
— Завтра вечером отец Кейси заберет вас, а я приду за тобой в садик на следующий день, — пояснил Микки, пытаясь успокоить подпрыгивающего от радости Эвана. Искоса взглянув на Йена, Микки запоздало заметил, что тот кипел от злости. Микки закатил глаза, предвкушая очередной скандал. — Как насчет того, чтобы начать собирать свой портфель, а?  
  
Эван кивнул, соскакивая на пол и стремительно убегая к себе.  
  
— Чего? — вздохнул Микки, посмотрев на Йена, который молча продолжал сверлить его взглядом.  
  
— Ты же не думал, что я спокойно восприму новость, что ты пошел искать утешение в первом встречном? — тембр Йена низкий и уж точно не предвещал ничего хорошего.  
  
— Хуй тебе, Галлагер, я прожил четыре года, как отец-одиночка или ты всерьез не думал, что у меня мог за это время появиться другой? — выплюнул Микки, вставая с дивана и уходя на кухню.  
  
— Так и кто у нас папа Кейси? Где ты вообще с ним познакомился? Когда у меня представится возможность взглянуть на них? — начал допрос с пристрастием Йен, следуя по пятам за Микки.  
  
— Кейси — приятель Эвана из детского сада, там они и познакомились. Его отец и я… — Микки не знал, как точно описать его отношения с Мейсоном Йену.  
  
— Вот дерьмо, — Йен отступил назад, готовясь в любую секунду накинуться на него. — Ты был с ним. Как долго?  
  
— Чуть больше двух лет, — честно ответил Микки.  
  
— Ты изменял мне на протяжении двух лет?! — ошарашенно произнес Йен, чувствуя боль от предательства вперемешку со слепой яростью.  
  
— Я ДАЖЕ НЕ ЗНАЛ, ЖИВ ЛИ ТЫ! — крикнул, что есть мочи Микки. — ЧЕТЫРЕ ГРЕБАННЫХ ГОДА И НИОДНОЙ ВЕСТОЧКИ, А ТЕПЕРЬ ТЫ ВЕРНУЛСЯ ОБРАТНО В МОЮ ЖИЗНЬ И ХОЧЕШЬ, ОБВИНИТЬ МЕНЯ В ТОМ, ЧТО ВСЕ ЭТО ВРЕМЯ МНЕ БЫЛО ПОСРАТЬ, И ИМЕЕШЬ ПРАВО ЧТО-ТО ПРЕДЪЯВЛЯТЬ МНЕ ИЛИ ОПРЕДЕЛЯТЬ КРУГ ОБЩЕНИЯ МОЕГО СЫНА?!  
  
— Мик, — произнес Йен, обернувшись назад и заметив в дверном проеме ярко-красную макушку сына, что застыл в углу комнаты. Через пару секунд Эван со слезами сбежал, и они оба услышали, как громко хлопнула дверь в его комнату.  
  
— Ебать, — пробормотал Микки, едва в состоянии взглянуть в лицо Йена. — Ты должен уйти.  
  
— Микки, пожалуйста, — начал как обычно отступать Йен.  
  
— Господи, Галлагер, просто съеби отсюда, а? — выдохнул Микки, потирая лицо руками. Йен догадался, что Микки нужно побыть наедине, поэтому он решил уступить. Он нашел свой мобильный, бумажник и ключи, а после пошел на выход. Когда Йен приблизился к двери, останавливаясь и поворачиваясь назад, собираясь сказать что-то напоследок, Микки его опередил.  
  
— _Я искреннее думал, что мы бы могли попробовать все заново, но похоже наша семейная жизнь, всегда будет такой как сейчас, то я просто не вижу в этом смысла_ , — сдавленно произнес Микки, чувствуя как голос неприятно вибрировал, кажется, Йену удалось сломать его в очередной раз. — Я позвоню тебе.


	7. Глава 7: Что предначертано уже не изменить

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Микки и Йен пытаются найти путь к сердцу друг друга. 
> 
> __________________________  
> Примечание автора:  
> Черт, эту главу оказалось написать сложнее всего! Я все время хотела взять паузу, пока писала ее и несколько раз меняла, даже сейчас не совсем довольна результатом. Вот почему это заняло у меня так много времени. Именно поэтому фик продлен на еще одну главу.
> 
> Вдобавок, мне кажется, что я невольно разобью чьи-то сердца…

Йен исчез на неделю и Микки даже не пытался выходить с ним на связь. Даже Эван не спрашивал о своем новом любимом папе.  
  
— Ты собираешься окончательно порвать с Йеном? — однажды спросила Мэнди. Она пришла вместе с Джейми на ужин и сейчас ее девушка, пыталась уложить гиперактивного ребенка спать, оставив наедине брата и сестру.  
  
— С чего бы такие выводы? — спросил Микки, вытирая насухо тарелки и расставляя их в шкафу.  
  
— Ты перестал носить свое обручальное кольцо, — Мэнди указала на его левую руку, прежде чем снова намылить тарелки. Микки вновь после той ссоры в порыве гнева снял кольцо, дав себе слово больше никогда не одевать. Он почти привык к его отсутствию, и больше не возникало желания вернуть его на законное место.  
  
— Я думаю, что настало время отпустить все, — торжественно произнес Микки. Это не было его окончательным решением, но просто та ссора показала ему, что у него с Йеном нет того самого счастливого, светлого будущего. Однако, Мэнди не стала вдаваться в подробности, позволив ему погрузиться в раздумья. Даже если все факты кричали об этом, но брак Микки и Йена все еще не был расторгнут.  
  


~~~~~

  
  
— Это конец. Ты решил расстаться со мной, — сказал Йен прямо с порога, явившись на следующий день. Микки шире открыл дверь, позволяя Йену пройти, решив сразу начать разговор, устроившись вместе в гостиной.  
  
— Верно, — с грустью подтвердил Микки. — Я думаю, это будет к лучшему.  
  
— Мне очень жаль. Я был неправ и вновь поступил неправильно, — ответил Йен, заламывая руки. — Я во многом винил тебя.  
  
Микки промолчал. Ему хотелось услышать, все, что собирался сказать ему Йен, даже если это будет неприятно.  
  
— Я долго обвинял тебя в потери нашего ребенка, и это было неправильно, несправедливо по отношению к тебе. На тот момент мне нужен был виновник случившегося, и я решил, выбрать тебя, — с болью произнес Йен. — Я не поддержал тебя в тот трудный период жизни. Я оказался хреновым мужем, и вряд ли мне удастся искупить свою вину, ведь я именно тот, кто запорол все.  
  
— Спасибо за честность, Йен, — Микки вытянул руку вперед и крепко сжал ладонь мужа. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты исчезал из жизни Эвана. Может быть ты не предназначен для роли мужа, но зато ты потрясающий отец.  
  
— Значит ли это, что мы бы могли остаться друзьями? — с надеждой спросил Йен, пытаясь выдавить из себя подобие улыбки.  
  
— Да, полагаю, что мы станем ими когда-нибудь позже, — согласился Микки, кивая.  
  
— Что-то изменилось? — спросил Йен, следуя за Микки на кухню.  
  
— Мне следует рассказать все Эвану. Он должен первым узнать, чем кто-то еще, — Микки открыл холодильник и достал ингредиенты для классического сэндвича с ветчиной. — Мы должны перевернуть эту страницу и двигаться вперед. У него возникнет в будущем много вопросов, и я хочу ответить на них.  
  
— Хм, — Йен неуверенно кивнул, воруя кусок ветчины, пока Микки ее нарезал. Брюнет не больно ударил его по руке, указывая на шкафчик над мойкой. Йен понял намек и принес пару тарелок. — Так что же ему предстоит узнать?  
  
— Для начала, где и с кем он будет жить. Ты и я будем жить отдельно, так что ему следует знать, что у него есть место, свой дом, — пояснил Микки. Он положил пару сэндвичей на тарелку и взял две банки содовой из холодильника, а после вернулся обратно в гостиную.  
  
— Эм, у меня пока нет своего угла, — неловко признался Йен. — Да и с работой туго.  
  
— Тогда где ты жил всю прошлую неделю? — скептично спросил Микки.  
  
— В мотеле, — быстро ответил Йен, стараясь скрыть волнение. — Я искал работу, но никаких вакансий для меня нет.  
  
— Йен, не переживай так, — сказал Микки, пытаясь спрятать улыбку, ведь Йен вновь стал напоминать того самого подростка. — Ты обязательно найдешь что-то. Но я хочу кое-что сказать тебе прямо сейчас.  
  
— Неужели и поэтому у тебя вновь появился этот командный тон? — просил Йен, откусывая сэндвич и стараясь не улыбаться.  
  
— На самом деле это касается тебя, мудак, — покачал головой Микки, закатывая глаза. — Я хочу отдать тебе этот уголок, — Микки обвел рукой пространство гостиной, подразумевая весь дом.  
  
— Подожди, что? — буркнул Йен, давясь куском еды, как девяностолетний старик.  
  
Микки представлял реакцию Йена примерно так. Он много думал об этом и понял, что лучшим вариантом будет оставить этот дом за Йеном. Их взаимоотношения будут слишком запутанными для понимания четырехлетнего Эвана, да и сыну станет проще оставаться у второго отца. Этот вариант также давал Микки надежду на то, что Йен не решит вернуться обратно в Чикаго. Он действительно хотел, чтобы Йен всегда присутствовал в жизни их сына и потом, рыжему будет проще начать новую жизнь в Нью-Йорке.  
  
— Тебе нужно место, чтобы обосноваться, и ты уже все здесь хорошо знаешь, в этом есть смысл. Я верну себе свою фамилию, и откажусь от доли, и этот дом станет полностью твоим, — пояснил Микки.  
  
— И куда ты пойдешь? — Йен взял пустые тарелки и поспешил скрыться на кухне. Микки же выпил немного содовой, ожидая возвращения Йена, прежде чем ответить на его вопрос.  
  
— Мейсон, — Микки не смог встретится взглядом с Йеном. Его потерянный вид, вновь заставил его чувствовать себя виноватым в том, что он однажды связался с Мейсоном.  
  
— О, — тихо произнес Йен, пытаясь скрыть свое раздражение.  
  
Микки вздохнул. Он догадывался, что сделать это будет непросто.  
  
— Извини, Йен.  
  
— Все нормально, ты заслуживаешь счастья, Мик, — Йен встал и подошел к окну, стараясь не выглядеть еще более жалким в глазах Микки. Йен в очередной раз взял себя в руки и вытер глаза, прежде чем повернуться лицом к Микки. — Так, когда ты нас познакомишь?  
  
— Он, эм, он не хочет встречаться с тобой, — даже с такого расстояния Микки заметил, что его слова причинили боль Йену. — Но, возможно, мне удастся переубедить его.  
  
— Ничего, ты не обязан этого делать. Я бы тоже не захотел встречаться с человеком, который разбил моему парню сердце, — тяжело произнес Йен, явно стараясь не давать слабины.  
  
— Йен, — Микки встал и приблизился к рыжему, пытаясь обратно усадить его на диван. — Прости, хорошо? Между мной и Мейсоном все серьезно.  
  
Йен кивнул, снова потерев глаза.  
  
— Думаешь, если бы никакого Мейсона не было бы в помине, ты бы смог дать нашим отношениям еще один шанс?  
  
Микки тяжело вздохнул. Он знал, что этот вопрос должен был возникнуть.  
  
— Сказать по правде, то нет. Что-то давно изменилось между нами и даже спустя двадцать лет, пути назад не было.  
  
Йен понимающе кивнул.  
  
— Я догадываюсь о том, что ты имеешь в виду. Но я все еще люблю тебя и не представляю своего будущего без тебя.  
  


~~~~~

  
  
Микки потратил несколько часов, собирая по дому какие-то личные вещи. Его никогда не беспокоили бытовые мелочи, и он особо не привязывался к вещам, да и потом слишком много воспоминаний с Йеном, связаны той самой с кухней, весь тот бесконечный поток ссор и скандалов.  
  
— Я полагаю, что нам следует поделить вещи Эвана, — предложил Микки, возвращаясь обратно в гостиную.  
  
— Что ты под этим подразумеваешь? — спросил Йен, оторвав взгляд от ноутбука.  
  
— Он должен знать, что у него есть два дома, и я не хочу, чтобы он всю жизнь пробегал с рюкзаком на плечах, разрываясь между нами, — пояснил Микки.  
  
— Может ему следует самому сделать выбор, мы все ему объясним вместе, и он решит, что оставить здесь и взять с собой в новый дом, — Йен закрыл крышку ноутбука и встал с дивана.  
  
Микки согласно кивнул.  
  
— Может, ты приготовишь ужин, а я пока заберу его у Мэнди?  
  
— Да, не вопрос, — ответил Йен.  
  


~~~~~

  
  
Микки не мог успокоиться вплоть до того момента, пока Мэнди не открыла ему дверь. Он посмотрел на свою сестру, чувствуя, как предательски подкашивают ноги. С момента разговора с Йеном он старался держать себя в руках, но близость с мужем действовала на него так сильно, что после он едва был способен контролировать эмоции. Мэнди без лишних слов заключила брата в объятье и стояла так, пока он сам не решился рассказать обо всем.  
  
— Я сделал это, все кончено, — в конце концов, Микки отстранился и смахнул слезы, слабо улыбаясь.  
  
— Я горжусь тобой, Михайло, — прошептал Микки, держа за руку, — ты поступил правильно.  
  
Но Микки не знал, что за ними следят. Эван увидел машину отца и подбежал к окну гостиной, как только Мэнди пошла открывать дверь, и видел, насколько отцу плохо. Эван терпеть не мог, когда его любимый папочка расстроен, ведь это ранило в самое сердце.  
  
— Папа? — взволнованно спросил Эван, пытаясь выбраться из-за спины Мэнди.  
  
— Эв, возвращайся, мы придем через минуту, — попыталась прогнать своего племянника Мэнди.  
  
— Все хорошо, Мэдс, — Микки вытер слезы, прежде чем подойти к своему сыну. — Иди сюда, дружище.  
  
Мэнди отошла и улыбнулась малышу, когда Эван забрался на колени Микки. Мальчик положил ладони на щеки отца и вытер дорожки от слез, прежде чем крепко обнять его.  
  


~~~~~

  
  
Ужин прошел неловко и в гнетущей тишине. Микки не знал с чего начать разговор со своим четырехлетним сыном, а Йен же старался во всем угодить Микки и не забегать вперед.  
  
— Послушай, Мик, — едва слышно обратился Йен, так чтобы его услышал только Микки. — Может, ты хочешь, чтобы я сам начал разговор?  
  
Микки удивленно посмотрел на Йена стеклянным взглядом, а после глянул на сына, прежде чем неуверенно кивнуть.  
  
— Эван, нам нужно кое о чем поговорить с тобой, — начал разговор Йен, привлекая внимание Эвана — своей точной маленькой копии.  
  
— Хорошо, — Эвак кивнул Йену, а после взглянул на Микки. — Случайно не о том, что так расстроило папу и тетю Мэнди?  
  
— Эм… возможно, я действительно был немного расстроен, когда разговаривал с Мэнди, — постарался выглядеть спокойно Микки, как ни в чем не бывало, пожимая плечами под цепким взглядом Йена.  
  
— Эван, я должен съехать, — возобновил диалог Йен, вновь обращаясь к сыну, — и у тебя отныне появится два дома.  
  
— Почему? — нервно спросил Эван, по очереди переведя взгляд с Микки на Йена. — Ты что-то натворил?  
  
— Хэй, Эван, в этом нет вины Йена, ладно, — резко вставил Микки. — Это то, что должно было произойти, и мы оба ждали этот момент, так что теперь у тебя будет два дома, и ты будешь жить у нас по очереди.  
  
— Ладно, — кажется Эван так и не понял. — Я могу пойти посмотреть телевизор?  
  
— Ну да, естественно, — Йен встретился взглядом с Микки, который сам немного озадачен реакцией сына. Они оба ожидали потока слез и истерики, но ничего такого. Ни один из них не догадывался, принял ли Эван их предложение или трудности будут только впереди.  
  
— Ну, это оказалось не так сложно, — подытожил Йен, когда они начали вместе убирать со стола.  
  
— Да, даже слишком легко, — Микки взглянул в сторону маленького мальчика, который кажется, ничего не замечал, кроме происходящего на экране телевизора.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора:
> 
> Извините! Я обещаю, что все еще наладится! Не волнуйтесь, следующая глава будет намного больше!
> 
> И да, Микки может показаться немного нытиком, не знающим чего на самом деле он хочет, но на всё есть своя причина и в скором времени многое прояснится.
> 
>  
> 
> ____
> 
> Примечание переводчика: все имеющиеся на данный момент главы переведены меньше чем за сутки (история меня реально сильно зацепила), а вот следующая часть даже не знаю когда будет и хочу ли я, чтобы этому Галлагеру достался Микки, ведь этот вообще ничего не ценит, ни в сериале, ни в фиках.


	8. Эпилог

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Небольшой временной скачек….  
> Примечание автора:   
> Вот и долгожданная последняя глава! Прошу прощения за ожидания – я удалила часть главы и долго пыталась настроиться, чтобы закончить историю. Получился не тот финал, которого все ожидали, но он идеально вписывается в эту историю.  
> Благодарю анонимов, которые присылали свои идеи и всем, кто читал данную историю, комментировал и лайкал фик!

— Микки Милкович, ну ты пиздюк! — громко кричал Йен в телефон, стоило только Микки поднести мобильный к уху. — Я хочу, чтобы в следующий раз ты остановил меня, если я захочу сходить на свидание с коллегой по работе!

— Если я правильно понял, то свидание вышло провальным, верно? — хмыкнул Микки, вспоминая, как пытался заново найти общий язык с Мейсоном.

— Он оказался тем еще придурком! — искренне возмутился Йен. — И вдобавок у него довольно странные фетиши.

Микки громко прыснул от смеха, тем самым привлекая внимание Мейсона, который непонимающе смотрел на парня. Микки покачал головой, закатив глаза и давая понять, что слушать нытье Йена об очередном неудачном свидании чрезвычайно утомительно.

— Хорошо, хорошо. Если я пообещаю, останавливать тебя каждый раз перед свершением очередной глупости, мы можем перевести тему разговора на что-то более позитивное? — начал подмазываться Микки.

— Можешь лучше положить в сумку Эвана купальные плавки? Я собираюсь в эти выходные сводить его в бассейн, — смягчившись, произнес Йен.

— Да, можешь оставить их у себя, я собираюсь купить еще одну пару завтра, — ответил Микки. Они разъединились, и Микки сразу повернулся к Мейсону, что продолжал лежать на животе, развалившись на своей стороне кровати, пристально разглядывая партнера.

— Я ведь предупреждал, что Джек окажется идиотом, — напомнил Мейсон Микки, отбирая мобильный и отправляя тот обратно на прикроватную тумбу.

— Ой, да заткнись уже, — засмеялся Микки, оценивающе посматривая на Мейсона. Для большего эффекта, Мейсон перевернулся на спину, демонстрируя себя в лучшем свете, прежде чем смеясь накинутся на Микки.

~~~~~

 

Прошло почти три с половиной года, как Микки и Йен официально расстались, оставшись при этом лучшими друзьями. Прошло несколько месяцев, прежде чем Мейсон и Йен смогли в конце концов встретится и нормально познакомится, хоть Мейсон и ворчал весь вечер, но при всем желании он не мог ненавидеть Йена. А когда Йен решил перебраться в Нью-Йорк стало в сто раз легче найти общий язык, ведь им нужно было что-то делать с совместным воспитанием сына. Микки пошел на компромиссы и сделал все, чтобы Эвану было комфортно жить на два дома. Микки не думал, что идея, иметь две детских комнаты так обрадует Эвана. Эван обожал жить с Кейси — это все равно, что каждый месяц пижамная вечеринка!

Йен получил работу инструктора в местном центре довоенной подготовке, даже проводил показательные уроки стрельбы, рассказывая новичкам о своем личном опыте службы в армии. Никогда прежде Йен не выглядел таким счастливым и свободным. Но Микки знал, что за этим всем стоит. Он прекрасно видел, насколько Йен был одинок, хоть Рыжик никогда не жаловался. Микки просто понимал, как разрывалось сердце, каждый раз, когда Эван уезжал обратно, а Мейсон старался не обсуждать ничего. Микки давно уже понял, что Йен поменялся в лучшую сторону, пусть даже сам Йен этого пока не осознал.  
И так вот внезапно к Микки в голову пришла светлая идея сделать что-то вроде свидания вслепую, с глупой надеждой, что однажды он увидит, как в великолепных зеленых глазах вновь загорятся искры, когда Йен встретит своего человека.

~~~~~

 

— Хэй, приятель, как провел выходные с папой? — спросил Микки Эвана, когда забирал мальчика днем из школы в понедельник.

— Отлично, но только, кажется, тот был немного грустный, — отметил Эван, забираясь на заднее сидение автомобиля Микки.

— Почему? Что-то произошло? — Микки посмотрел на сына через зеркало заднего вида.

— Не знаю, — Эван пожал плечами. — Иногда он плачет во сне, я пару раз пытался спросить его об этом, но он уверяет меня, что все нормально. — Эван поднял голову вверх и Микки видел, насколько обеспокоен сын. — Он ведь действительно в порядке?

— Да, Йен всегда был сильным. Я попробую поговорить с ним, — заверил Микки с улыбкой.

— С тобой все хорошо? — спросил внезапно Микки у Йена через пару дней. Они как раз сидели друг напротив друга в крошечной кафешке, не спеша, опустошая большую тарелку с картофелем фри и запеченным сыром, что как раз стояла между ними.

— Вроде бы, а к чему этот вопрос? — затараторил Йен, внезапно увлекшись небольшой белой солонкой, что стояла на столике.

— Эван сказал, что ты плакал во сне, — тихо признался Микки.

— У кого-то длинный язык, — пробормотал Йен, все еще не решаясь взглянуть Микки в глаза.

— Интересно от кого он мог ему достаться, — ухмыльнулся Микки, пытаясь вызвать у Йена улыбку. Это сработало, но с огромным трудом и застывшие в уголках слезы заставили Микки еще сильнее забеспокоиться. — Так все-таки что произошло?

— Бля, — пробормотал Йен, часто моргая и стараясь незаметно вытереть слезы. — Пустяк.

— Йен, пожалуйста, поговори со мной, — Микки попытался дотронуться до руки Йена, но тот быстро отстранился.

— Как раз это и часть проблемы, Мик, ты единственный человек, с которым я могу пооткровенничать, — Йен резко встал из-за стола, хватая свою куртку и вытаскивая пару купюр, что полетели на стол, а сам парень поспешил покинуть закусочную. Микки тяжело выдохнул, прежде чем взять собственное пальто, подхватить деньги и отнести их официантке.

~~~~~

 

Йен стоял посреди гостиной, разглядывая комнату. В ней ничего не изменилось с того дня, как он и Микки, почти десять лет назад, переехали сюда. Черт, здесь все еще была небольшая трещина на одном из шкафов, образовавшаяся после того, как после очередной ссоры, Йен со всей дури хлопнул ей. Сейчас эти воспоминания заставили Йена усмехнуться, парень прошелся по дому, заглядывая на кухню, коридор и главную хозяйскую спальню. Сейчас в этой комнате стало совсем пусто без вещей Микки. Слишком чисто и пусто, что задевало Йена еще сильнее. Он ненавидел возвращение в этот большой тихий пустой дом, может, поэтому теперь у него появилась странная привычка включать в каждой комнате радио?

После странного разговора с Микки, Йен нехотя пришел к еще одному решению. Он хотел оставить этот дом в основном только ради Эвана, но это место настолько пропиталось болезненными воспоминаниями о не самом удачном браке. Всюду, да каждая вторая вещи, напоминала, насколько ужасно он относился к Микки, и том, насколько легко он отказался от всего, оставив Микки в самый тяжелый период жизни, когда тот нуждался в поддержке больше всего. Каждый день нахождения здесь убивал что-то внутри.

Так что настала пора что-то менять, и Йен продолжал бродить по дому, постепенно осознавая и принимая все как данность. Ему необходимо отремонтировать дом. Обновить цвет штукатурки на стенах, повесить новые кухонные шкафы, может заменить всю сантехнику в доме. Возможна со сменой обстановки ему станет чуть лучше.

~~~~~

 

— Ты в курсе, что Йен решил отремонтировать старый дом? — спросил Мейсон, направляясь в ванную и крепко держа мобильный в руке.

— Передай мне полотенце, — попросил Микки, выключая воду. — Еще раз, о чем ты говоришь?

— Он спрашивал, есть ли среди моих знакомых хорошие дизайнеры, — пояснил Мейсон, протягивая ему руку с телефоном и держа полотенце в другой руке.

— Йен имеет право делать ремонт, если хочет, — Микки пожал плечами, вытерев полотенцем волосы.

— Тебя это не беспокоит? Это ведь и твой дом тоже, — Мейсон шел следом за своим обнаженным парнем, что вернулся обратно в их спальню

— Был, — поправил Микки, открывая свою половину шкафа и пытаясь отыскать какую-нибудь удобную одежду. — Я отдал ему часть доли, помнишь?

— Неужели тебя это совсем не смущает? — Мейсон уселся на край кровати.

— Нет, он скажет мне в свое время, — Микки вытащил черную футболку и надел ее. — Кого решил ему посоветовать?

— Того новенького парнишку, с которым работал в последнее время, я пришлю ему список имен, пусть Йен сам сделает выбор, — Мейсон кивнул и быстро набрал ответ в мессенджере.

— Тот самый горячий новенький? — уточнил Микки с лукавой улыбкой.

— Я думал, ты перестал играть в сваху, — Мейсон пождал губы, когда Микки наклонился, чтобы заглянуть в телефон парня.

— Это не «нет». У тебя есть фото? Или просто скажи мне его имя, я его погуглю, — в приказном тоне сказал Микки.

— Не смей! Просто оставь его в покое, — Мейсон несильно ударил Микки по руке, но тот уже схватил свой телефон. После небольшой потасовки, Микки удалось все же вибить из рук Мейсона мобильный, но парень не растерялся и с легкостью оседлал Микки, надеясь таким маневром заставить Милковича забыть о телефоне.

— Ты в курсе, что грязно играешь, — хрипло произнес Микки, когда Мейсон прижался к нему и наклонился ближе, целуя чувствительно место за ухом.

— Я могу перестать, если попросишь, — съязвил Мейсон, слегка прикусив мочку Микки.

— Только вздумай, — простонал Микки. Он мог чувствоваться, что Мейсон улыбается. Без предупреждений, Мейсон перевернул их и крепко прижал руки Микки за головой. Их тела терлись друг об друга, заставляя пылать.

— Пообещай мне, что не будешь трогать Йена и позволишь ему самостоятельно выбрать человека, который оформит дизайн-проект. Он сказал более чем ясно, что не хочет, чтобы ты выступал в роли его свахи, — пригрозил Мейсон, прежде чем осыпать поцелуями ключицы Микки.

— Не знаю… — неуверенно начал Микки, но так и не смог договорить, поскольку Мейсон начал следующую атаку.

— Мне жаль, как насчет еще одной попытки? — невинно спросил Мейсон, плотно зажав промежность Микки.

— Ебать! Хорошо, ладно. Я оставлю из в покое. Господи, может, ослабишь гребанную хватку, — Микки вздрогнул, но Мейсон уже мило улыбнулся, продолжая невинные ласки.

~~~~~

 

Мейсон: я не буду заставлять тебя делать выбор, но круг моих знакомых все-таки лучше. Они все очень достойные кандидаты, но я рекомендую третьего. Он слишком милый; Р

Йен: Спасибо приятель. Передай чертову Купидону идти куда подальше. 

~~~~~

 

Несколько дней и сотню поисковых запросов в гугл спустя, Йен все же позволил Мейсону дать его номер одному парню. Не исключено, что все дело было в том непростом разговоре, что произошел между ним и Мейсоном.

И пусть это произошло непреднамеренно, но Йен был уже на пределе и нетерпеливо ждал хоть какого-то ответа от Мейсона и того таинственного парня. Это казалось глупым, просто очередная встреча. Парень мог даже оказаться вовсе не геем. Но осознание этого факта не остановило Йена от получасового приведения себя в порядок в ванне, в попытках хоть как-то уложить волосы, то и дело меняя направление зачеса. Услышав стук, Йен в прямом смысле подбежал к двери, заставляя себя делать серию вдохов-выдохов, прежде чем открыть ее. Человек, стоявший на пороге, заставил Йена поперхнуться воздухом. Парень оказался небольшого роста с темными кудрявыми волосами и дерзкой ухмылкой. Сердце Йена екнуло, почти также как в тот момент, когда он впервые увидел Микки. Йен улыбнулся парню, что дружельбно протянул руку, собираясь завязать разговор.

— Привет, меня зовут Тревор.

_____________________________________________________________  
Примечания:

Примечания автора:  
Я знаю, что многим не нравится Тревор, но я, тем не менее, оставляю все так. У него был огромный потенциал в каноне, но как обычно они оба облажались.  
Мои горизонта открыты и я жду ваших пожеланий, комментариев здесь или можете заглядывать ко мне на тамблер.  
Не волнуйтесь, остальные главы будут намного больше!

Микки может показаться немного ООС, но на все есть причина и все будет объяснено в свое время.

Спасибо за чтение!


End file.
